Promise
by inAworld
Summary: Things heat up when UK and US are together at the dorm rooms.


"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Arthur. He just got out of the shower, with nothing but his England boxers on. Holding the door, Alfred couldn't help but collapse to the floor.

"I-m I'm Sorry…." He closed the door with his right foot and just sat there staring at the door. Scrunching his legs together so his knees could meet his cheeks, he was blushing all over. He couldn't believe that he just walked on his roommate. Not just any roommate, his classmate, his crush, the one.

"Oh my god!" Squeezing his legs tighter, "I just can't believe I just did that!"

"Alfred?" staring up he saw the man. Still shirtless, he kneeled down toward Alfred, "are you getting sick?" He placed his hand over his head.

"Ah…..! No!" he squealed, and turned his head away from him.

The British smiled. He started to crawl till he meets his face again. "Alfred."

He turned his face right in to the emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, dude, I just… I don't know what to say…."  
He lift his head, and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Alfred…." His face began to blush. "I'm sorry." Getting ready to go back to his room after the embarrassment, Alfred grabbed his wrist.

"No…" he refused to look at his face. "it's okay…. I didn't think you would really feel that way."

Kneeling again, "I had always did, ever since I saw you across the campus."

They both sat there looking at one another, "Dude, I didn't think you would go that way." He blushed as he put his hood on his pullover to cover his ears.

"Just because we came from different places doesn't mean anything." He leaned again and shared each other's feelings.

Grabbing his hand, taking him toward the room and began kissing one another with passion. Already gasping, Alfred started to feel light headed from Arthur's touch.

_His hands… there so big…. I feel they are going to suck me in. Arthur…don't.!_

Taking of his pullover, and started to kiss his neck, one had started to discover something else. Playing with the belt to finally release the excitement of down below.

"DON'T!" Alfred quivered, "I'm not…. We shouldn't…"

"Why not?" Arthur asked between licks and as he played with his nipple.

"I'm…. I don't know…."

"Don't worry we can stop." He released himself from his pleasure, "I don't want to hurt you if you're not ready. " He got up and started to walk toward his desk.

_What did I just do? Did I hurt his feelings…. OHMYGOSH! Did I really? _

"Arthur..?" He went behind and hugged him. "I'm sorry…? Alfred started to kiss his back as a peace offering.

Kissing his hands, he noticed how fragile and shaking they were. He smiled and turned so he can kiss him again. Separating from the kiss, he led Alfred to the bed and began where they left off. Leading down on his chest, Alfred gasped again.

"Arthur…. Please…."

He still continued to go, making a trail of kisses to his stomach. He unbutton his pants and let a relief for Alfred. He continued to kiss him. Many gasps came through his mouth. He didn't realize that he was going that far, all of sudden he went farther than he expected from his roommate.

Coming back up, he took of his glasses. Arthur gently kissed Arthur's eyes. He saw the twinkle in his topaz eyes.

"Alfred," he began to blush, "umm… I really love you; I have loved you for so long. I just didn't know how to tell you." He kissed his cheeks.

"I…. I feel the same, ever since I have met you, I didn't know what to do. As soon I realize my feelings… I decide to hide them because I didn't know what you would think."

"Well that's definitely out of the way."

Contently kissing one another, Arthur wrapped his arms around his new love. Pushing over his back Arthur prepared to show his feelings with him. Alfred let go for a second to move Arthur's boxers. The excitement was really catching both of them. Slightly placing it inside him, not knowing what was going to happen. Arthur started slowly so he wouldn't hurt himself or his partner. Replacing the grasping his neck Alfred enjoyed the view of his eyes; the reflection of himself made him blushed.

_Do I really look like that right now? _

Arthur wondered, but he didn't seem to care that long when he was suddenly feeling the more of the pleasure.

Alfred began to gasp and scream for his love. He didn't what to tell him. He tightened his grip around the neck as he began to go faster.

"Arthur…. Arth…. I- I LOVE YOU!"

_I want to be with you forever!_

"I LOVE YOU TOO ALFRED….!" He continued their pleasure till the very end.

Lying next to each other, Arthur started to play with his love's bangs. Twisting small strands to one another till it made a knot. He watched breath slowly as he slept.

"Oh, Alfred, I love you so much." He moved to kiss his head once more.

Waking him up without noticing, Alfred woke up to his friend, the one. The only one that would care for him.

"Good evening, Love." He smiled, "Did you sleep well?" he moved a curl that was falling and blocking his view of Alfred's eyes.

He smiled and giggled, "Well, very well." Stopping his had from escaping.

Arthur to a grasp and brought Alfred's had to his mouth. He placed one of them in his mouth.

"Wha- what are you doing?" he didn't want to take it away from him. Releasing it from his mouth, there was bite marks round his finger.  
Still confused, Alfred looked at him strangely.  
"Why did you do that?" asking I a cute innocent voice.

"It's a ring. Till I get enough money, I will buy you a ring." He blushed from the little embarrassment for hurting him.

Looking at his hand, noticing it was his ring finger, he brought his hand to his heart and grasped it with his right hand.  
"It's a promise." He scooted over to hear Alfred's heart and feel his warmth from his body.

"I love you so much, now, and forever."


End file.
